Jenna Jimenez
Jenna Carina Jimenez (born December 17, 1987) is a former contestant on Endurance and Endurance 2, ''winning in the latter season. She competed alongside her partner, Max DeLeo, first as the Gray Team, and the following season as the Brown Team. About Jenna attended Lincoln Park High School. Endurance Jenna was one of the 14 contestants that made it through the Right to Stay. In the partner selection, she was to be partnered with Max, according to the List. Because they were the last two contestants standing after the mission, they became each other's partners, and were given two pieces: Heart and Trust. They thought of themselves as a target, because of getting two pieces from the start, so in Tilt, Jenna let go deliberately to lessen their chances of being a threat. Simultaneously, they started an alliance with Red and Yellow. In Knotted Up, they lost the mission, and was sent up to the Temple of Fate, along with Green, because everyone thought the Gray Team would be able to eliminate Green. However, the mission there wasn't a strength challenge, as thought of, and Green managed to eliminate Gray, making them the first team to be eliminated in Endurance History. Endurance 2 The following year, at fifteen, Jenna was voted by her former castmates to return to Endurance 2. When she returned, Jenna immediately became friends with Calley and Keetin, which formed into a strong alliance. However, the other contestants disagreed with her and Max's rearrival, and some of them were determined to eliminate the Brown Team as soon as possible. In Tower of Power, the Brown Team struggled a bit at first, but managed to gain enough ground so that they came close to winning a few times, but ultimately lost to Green. Because of this, they ended up being spared from the Temple of Fate. Quotes Endurance *"I like to be playful and I like to have a good time, and other people, they tend to be too serious." *"Cause ''and Trevor ''are from Chicago." ''(about why she wants Trevor as a partner) Endurance 2 *"It's just bad luck!" (on why the Gray Team gets sent home in the first elimination.) *"We're thankful we made it this far because we didn't have such luck last season." *"Who goes up to people other than Tyler and says they're going to send you guys?" *"You can't let Annie get to you." (to Calley) *"I'm already handicapped by this much." (when referring to the two-foot Samadhi and Max's height) *"All this strategy is getting us in a lot of trouble." (confessional) *"I'm really happy with being in the final three, but I'm not satisfied with it." *"Brown-Green alliance was the only alliance that has stuck together until the end. It feels good to face the Green Team." *"I really enjoyed many aspects of this beach, probably one of the things I love and miss here are the different types of animals, the scorpions, the many types of jellyfish in the water...and the stars at night, because we don't get that in Chicago, because there's too much pollution." *"For everyone who has already left, who hasn't made it this far, I just wanted to say that it was really nice meeting everybody and I've had a good time, and it wouldn't have been the same if one person wasn't here...I know a lot of people are going to be disappointed they didn't make final two or final three or they had to leave as early as they did, but everything happens for a reason and we may not realize that now, but we will later on, we just have to keep thinking that our friendships at this beach are unforgettable." (confessional) *"It's like you go on a vacation and you miss being there." Post Endurance Jenna attended the University of Illinois at Urbana-Champaign, and has been experimenting with acting. Gallery Please do not upload personal images of the contestant unless you have received permission. Jennajimenez1.png Jennajimenez2.png Jennajimenez3.png Jennajimenez4.png External Links * Jenna Jimenez at the IMDb *javii871 is her youtube account Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:E1 contestants Category:E2 contestants Category:Gray Team Category:Brown Team Category:Final Four Category:Final Three Category:Finalists Category:Endurance Champions Category:Actors Category:Athletes Category:Contestants from Illinois